For many applications, a wireless device like a user equipment transfers data or reports, e.g. measurement reports, to the network. In many cases, the reports are time critical and/or periodical, e.g. for power control. In many other cases, such reports may be less time critical or aperiodical, for example, if a wireless device participates in D2D communication with another wireless device. In such a case, the wireless device may measure and/or determine information regarding the D2D communication, for example for billing purposes, which may be transferred to the network at a later point in time. It should be noted that D2D communication may be performed even in cases the wireless device is not covered by a cellular network or a cell, so that any report it is preparing would have to be sent when it re-establishes contact with the network.